


Side-Effect

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "flight"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side-Effect

Napoleon paused outside of Illya’s apartment door hearing the strains of music wafting out. _He’s in that kind of mood is he?_ Napoleon thought to himself as he pulled out the spare key to his friends abode. Entering silently, he closed the door behind him and reset the alarm automatically.

As the last note drifted away, Napoleon cleared his throat and Illya looked up at him with surprise registering in his eyes. “What’s that piece called, Illya?”

“ _The Flight of the Bumblebee_ by the Russian composer Rimsky-Korsakov. It’s…”

“It’s got a great beat but you can’t dance to it.” Napoleon purred as he sauntered across the room stopping directly in front of Illya. “It also has the most amazing side-effect.”

“Side-effect?” Illya was completely puzzled. “What are you going on about, Napoleon?”

Napoleon reached down and traced a finger across Illya’s swollen lips; the sensuous caress evoking a stuttering sigh from his friend. “Your lips. They’re so red. So very kissable.”

As if in a trance, both men leaned forward meeting in a kiss that was tender, sweet and promise-filled.

Illya was panting slightly and smiling as they pulled apart. “I like the side-effect Russian music has on you Napoleon.”  



End file.
